


"Tu madre estaba equivocada..."

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: El mundo es cruel [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crueldad, Gen, Shock, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Tristeza, Yang necesita un abrazo, las cosas malas simplemente suceden, ruby necesita un abrazo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Las cosas malas efectivamente no dejaban de suceder y simplemente pasaban... ¿Pero lo que estaba frente a ellos? Eso era lo mas cruel y duro que el mundo les había lanzado a la cara.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: El mundo es cruel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155077
Kudos: 1





	"Tu madre estaba equivocada..."

**Author's Note:**

> Necesito que me paguen el psicólogo, amigos, que el volumen 8 es un desmadre y va a acabar conmigo :3 De una vez advierto que esto se sitúa MUCHO después del cap 8 de dicho volumen, así que sale el spoiler de la razón por la que Salem, podría decirse, quería que capturaran a Ruby en el V4.

**_ "Tú madre dijo esas mismas palabras... Estaba equivocada" _ **

El frío se enterraba en su piel, el miedo crecía descontrolado en cada rincón de su cabeza que parecía a punto de colapsar ante la falta de circulación de aire en su sistema. Lo que había frente a ella era demasiado, sobrepasaba todo lo que había intentado enterrar, por mucho tiempo se obligó a ser fuerte y no derrumbarse... pero eso... Eso rompía todas sus defensas y le hacían recordar lo diminuta que era, lo débil que era y que aún seguía siendo la pequeña niña que se escondía bajo las sábanas durante una tormenta.

Aquel sabueso mostró la figura que yacía en su interior después de haber recibido la luz de aquellos ojos plateados que ahora parecían a punto de derramar lágrimas y soltar un grito ensordecedor en el lugar mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

—No puede ser... No puede ser —murmuró la chica de cabellera rubia y ojos lilaceos en total estado de negación y desesperación, que estaba junto a un chico rubio y otro pelinegro mientras frente a ellos estaban la chica de cabellera blanca, la chica de cabellos rojos y cicatrices en la piel junto a la chica fauno de cabellos negros, y por último teniendo en medio de ellas a la de ojos plateados.

—¿Ma-mamá? —murmuró la mas joven del grupo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y cada vez más parecía que colapsaría. Un escalofrío recorrió a sus amigos quienes voltearon su mirada a la mujer envuelta en Grimm quien compartía rasgos con su líder y... aquel ojo plateado.

La joven ex-heredera de los Schnee con paso tembloroso intento acercarse a su líder, quería intervenir, evitar de cualquier manera que ella siguiera viendo aquella horrible imagen en su cabeza, pero la peliblanca estaba igualmente congelada que el resto por la revelación.

Las piernas de la joven cazadora de la capa roja cedieron, dejándola de rodillas en el suelo, el miedo le hizo soltar su fiel guadaña que golpeó duramente el piso. Lo último de su madre en sus memorias era alguien que le sonreía con amor mientras la cargaba a ella y a su hermana en sus brazos, riendo y besando las mejillas de sus hijas para después verla cruzar la puerta de su hogar, solo para no volver a ingresar por ella y dejarlas solas durante años.

— _Tomar... a la... chica_ —murmuró la criatura mientras la oscuridad volvía a cubrir su cuerpo y volvía a tener la forma de sabueso. Dio un paso, luego otro, su objetivo era simple... Tomar a la chica de ojos plateados quien ahora, no tenía ninguna fuerza para defenderse, la voluntad que siempre había tenido se deshizo como arena entre sus dedos, no podía... no con eso.

—¡Yang! —el chico rubio volteó la mirada a la de ojos lilaceos al gritar su nombre mientras las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente ante la tensión y como costaba una fracción de segundos en que el Grimm se abalanzara sobre la hermana menor de su amiga.

Yang reaccionó como si un golpe le hubiera sido proporcionado en el estómago, y en acto reflejo se impulso hasta donde estaba su hermana, cargándola como si fuera nada entre sus brazos, para después darle la espalda al Grimm y mirar a sus amigos.

—¡Muévanse! —gritó Yang sintiendo su garganta casi desgarrarse mientras sus brazos envolvía el cuerpo de su hermana al cargarla a estilo princesa. Nora de inmediato tomó el arma de la chica de la capa volviéndola a su forma compacta y lanzándosela a Blake, quien la ajusto en su cintura y preparaba su arma propia en sus manos al igual que Weiss, las tres siguiéndole el paso a la rubia con los dos chicos detrás de ellas mientras corrían del sabueso.

—¡Tenemos que retrasarla para llegar a la nave! —gritó Jaune mirando por sobre su hombro al sabueso quien parecía a punto de alcanzarlos. Al escuchar aquello, Weiss frenó sus pasos de inmediato, provocando que sus amigos también pararan.

—¡Llévate a Ruby!—aquello no era una sugerencia por parte de la ex-heredera, mas bien era una orden, si iban a retrasar al sabueso, habría la posibilidad de tener que ponerse rudos y no quería que Yang, y mucho menos Ruby presenciaran aquello.

Yang ni siquiera pensó en discutir por dejarlos atrás, ahora mismo ella no sería capaz de intentar lanzar un solo ataque contra el sabueso... Y mucho menos quedarse con Ruby en el lugar para ver como detenían a Summer de llegar a la de la capa roja. La rubia corrió, ignorando por completo sus piernas cansadas o sus brazos casi entumecidos, en esos momentos su hermana era la prioridad y solo los Dioses saben el miedo que comenzó a correr por su sistema al ver a Summer de aquella manera y como Salem quería hacerle lo mismo a su hermana.

—¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó Blake mientras tomaba posición junto a los demás formando una media luna e interceptando al sabueso. La pelinegra tomó una rápida respiración mientras sus orejas se aplastaban hacia abajo, esta situación no estaba bien... para nada bien, la crueldad del mundo era indiscutible, pero lo que hizo Salem, lo rebasaba todo.

—Distráiganlo hasta que pueda usar mi semblanza —indicó Weiss con seriedad colocando la punta de su espada en el suelo e invocando su runa.

—Dejémoslo inmóvil, Blake —le dijo Nora con seriedad a la pelinegra mientras colocaba su arma en su cinturón, Blake asintió preparando su arma para que ella y la pelirroja mantuvieran quieto al Grimm sin tener que atacarlo.

—Las apoyaremos —dijo de inmediato Jaune tomando posición junto a Nora, mientras Ren se colocó al lado de Blake.

—Hagamos esto... —murmuró Nora con seriedad crispando sus puños, pronto ella y Jaune corrieron hacía el Grimm, atrayendo su atención para después lograr obtener la otra punta del arma de Blake sobre el sabueso y entre los cuatro lo sometieron contra el suelo dándole el tiempo suficiente a Weiss de realizar su invocación, la cual se fue contra el Grimm antes de que se deshiciera del agarre de los cuatro jóvenes. Una vez se reunieron los cinco, Weiss encerró a ambos en una cupula de hielo, para después comenzar a correr lejos de ella.

[...]

Yang ingresó a la nave de inmediato una vez Oscar abrió las puertas, la rubia se arrodilló en el suelo sin romper el contacto con su hermana que de pronto parecía estar demasiado fría y con un semblante fantasmal.

—Yang, ¿que...? —Oscar ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta cuando la mirada desesperada de la rubia se dirigió a el.

—¡Enciende la nave y ve al norte, los chicos siguen ahí! —exclamó Yang a modo de orden, algo que Oscar acató de inmediato y con preocupación ante el estado alterado en que estaba la rubia, pero no era momento de preguntar por aquello.

—¿Qué pasa con Ruby? —preguntó Penny con preocupación, observando como su mejor amiga parecía aferrada a no soltarse de Yang, desesperada por esconderse de todo... del mundo. Yang no respondió, mantuvo su mirada afligida en su hermana mientras el dolor se instalaba en su pecho, Ruby aun no reaccionaba, aun seguía en shock y la rubia no sabía si estaba preparada para lograr consolar a su hermana una vez saliera de el.

Oscar detuvo la nave al divisar a sus amigos que se alejaban corriendo de una cúpula de hielo, abrió enseguida la puerta y los chicos ingresaron de inmediato, siendo Ren el último en entrar, y justo cuando la puerta se cerró, Oscar arrancó la nave hacia el cielo para alejarse de lo que sea que los chicos se enfrentaron.

_**Tu, Sivo-Eisa Voria** _

_**Sarehma Tayka Me** _

—Era mamá... —susurró Ruby con voz temblorosa, provocando que sus amigos olvidaran su condición agotada ante la persecución y se congelaran ante lo pequeña e indefensa que se escuchaba. La Ruby que danzaba entre olas de Grimm moviendo con gracia su guadaña parecía que se había esfumado, que no había ningún rastro de ella y que solamente estaba un pequeña joven a merced de la oscuridad del cruel mundo.

—Ruby... —Yang le llamó con dulzura, justo con aquella suave voz que usó cuando eran niñas al decirle que mamá ya no volvería. La de mechones rojos abrió sus ojos enormemente, como si cayera por fin en la cuenta de todo, de las palabras de Salem ese día en la oficina de Ironwood, del sentido en que habían ido, recordar sus experimentos, de lo que le hacía a los guerreros de ojos plateados, la razón por la que no dejó a Cinder vengarse de ella... 

_**Donu frayst vo me, donu cri** _

_**U-tu sivo-eisa me  
** _

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, los sollozos comenzaron a intensificarse y pronto la desesperación la golpeó con dureza, arrugando con fuerza las prendas de su hermana en un intento de aferrarse a algo que no la dejara desplomarse, aun cuando ya estaba en lo mas profundo del pozo —¡Era mamá!... ¡Era mamá! —gritó desesperada sin poder controlarse en absoluto, no podía, la imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como la de ese fauno en la mansión Schnee, como la de ese hombre en Mantle... Solo que ahora era su madre.

—Lo sé... Lo sé —susurró Yang con la voz temblorosa, sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermana con una mano en un intento de consolarla, de arrancar esa desesperación que parecía estar a punto de consumir a la joven, pero el llanto desolador de la menor no se esfumaba y el miedo de no saber que hacer dejaban indefensa a la rubia.

—Ren... —llamó Nora al chico mientras miraba en shock la escena de ambas hermanas, sabiendo que aun cuando era algo de ellas dos, necesitaban hacer algo, no por los Grimm o que pudieran atraerlos, sino por la estabilidad rota de las dos chicas.

El pelinegro tomó una bocanada de aire, mentalizando un poco sus emociones, quería intentar mantenerse lo mas sereno posible para poder ayudar y no debía hacer las emociones de ellas suyas. Pronto el joven se arrodilló junto a ellas e intercambio una mirada con Yang.

—Concéntrate en ella, no en mí —intentó sonar lo mas firme posible, sabía que era preferible concentrarse en su hermana, ya que la rubia podía sentir como esto la sobrepasaría y prefería que fuera tranquilizada primero antes que ella. Ren asintió en silencio y sus manos pronto se colocaron sobre los hombros de Ruby quien fue envuelta lentamente por la semblanza del chico mientras sus sollozos comenzaban a disminuir en su garganta, suavizando su agarre de las prendas de su hermana pero con el rostro aun oculto en su hombro húmedo. La aterradora tranquilidad comenzó a inundar a Ruby, quien sintió sus parpados pesados y el cansancio golpearla con fuerza, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos hasta caer profundamente dormida, como si un sedante se hubiera instalado en su sistema. Al notar como su amiga cedió, Ren alejó sus manos de ella, permitiendo que Yang la moviera con suavidad para recostar su cabeza en sus piernas, notando el tono rojizo debajo de los ojos de su hermana.

—Yang... —le llamó Blake, sentándose a su lado con cuidado y colocando su mano en su hombro. Su pareja no respondió, solo mantuvo la mirada en su hermana mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Ruby lloraba por las noches desde el día en que Summer se marchó, ella quería ser fuerte ya que mamá se lo pidió, pero solo tenía cinco años, ¿no es lógico que ella no pudiera ser fuerte? —una risa hueca salió de sus labios, remarcando la amargura de la rubia. Los chicos comenzaron a sentarse a su alrededor en silencio, sin encontrar palabras de consuelo o confort para la rubia porque simplemente no existían. Penny se acercó a Yang, arrodillándose al lado de Ren y extendiendo una suave tela que colocó sobre Ruby —. Siempre intenté que no se deprimiera tanto, la llevaba al río, al jardín a jugar en la hierba, conseguía sus galletas favoritas, le contaba cuentos, incluso le relataba historias de mamá en un intento de que no la olvidara y no se sintiera mal por comenzar a olvidar su voz, su sonrisa o su aroma... —un sollozo se atascó en su garganta y pronto se inclinó para juntar su frente a la de su hermana —¿Es estúpido que a estas alturas quiera que Ruby no vea la crueldad del mundo? —cuestionó con voz temblorosa, el ardor en su cuerpo se intensificaba, la sombra de la rabia se instalaba en su pecho —. Cuando Beacon cayó, le dije que las cosas malas simplemente sucedían... que debía hacerse a la idea de eso, y sé que sabe eso desde que sucedió aquello, pero ahora desearía que algo tan horrible como lo es que Summer sea un Grimm sea solo un mal sueño —volvió a enderezarse, pero mantuvo su mirada en el rostro lleno de angustia de su hermana... ni siquiera en sus sueños tendría paz, eso lo sabía de sobra.

—Yang, es normal que pienses de esa manera, es tu hermana después de todo —le dijo Blake con suavidad mientras Weiss se arrastraba un poco y se acercaba a la rubia para acortar la distancia y depositar su mano sobre la mano de Yang que sostenía la de su hermana sobre su abdomen.

—Ni Ruby ni tu están solas, nos tienen a nosotros y estaremos aquí para ambas —aseguró Weiss con voz firme mientras una ligera acuosidad de reflejaba en sus ojos, estaba muy preocupada por ellas y lamentaba la situación en la que se encontraban las hermanas. No podía decir más, la verdad nadie les dio un manual sobre como actuar, y justo en ese momento convendría uno.

Yang tomó una larga bocanada de aire, intentando recuperar el aliento y recomponerse un poco, Ruby la necesitaba más que nunca y no iba a cometer el mismo error de dejarla... No otra vez. 

—Salem pagará por esto, y esta completamente loca si cree que va a poner un dedo sobre Ruby —gruñó con dureza, jamás perdonaría a Salem, había roto toda línea posible y se encargaría de que fuera detenida a cualquier costo... Lo que le hizo a su familia no tenía nombre y no lo borraría de su mente. Blake le miró con tristeza y deslizó su mano hasta la espalda de la rubia, brindándole unas suaves caricias en circulo para calmarla, era lo único que podía hacer al tener una idea de los pensamientos que abordaban a su pareja. Yang cerró sus ojos, en un intento de calmar un poco la conmoción y no tener que necesitar la ayuda de Ren, pero un recuerdo acarició sus memorias como una suave brisa...

_"Mi pequeño rayo de sol, ¿qué estas haciendo?". Le preguntó Summer con dulzura a la pequeña Yang quien estaba encima de una silla y un banco por igual, extendiendo sus brazos al interior de una de las repisas de la cocina._

_"Emmm.... ¿nada?". Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa dulce, pero Summer elevó su ceja sin dejar de sonreírle a la niña y se acercó a ella, cargándola en sus brazos, solo para después extender su brazo a la repisa y tomar un pequeño jarrón de galletas._

_"¿Ruby o papá?". Preguntó Summer intentando no reírse por el intento obviamente fallido de zafarse de la niña._

_"Rubes...". Respondió la pequeña haciendo un puchero y Summer suspiró._

_"Es peligroso que hagas eso, amor, y creo haber dicho que nada de galletas hoy". La pequeña Yang miró a su madre con ojitos de cachorro . "¿En serio vas a usar el truco de tu hermana, Yang?" Preguntó con diversión para después mirar con amor a la rubia. "Bien, pero solo unas cuantas porque no quiero que las caries sean un problema, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"¡Si, súper mamá!". Afirmó la pequeña abrazando a su madre, para después darle un beso en la mejilla, acto ante el cual Summer solo emitió una melódica risa para después dejarla ir con su hermana._

_._

_._

_._

Yang volvió a bajar su mirada hacía su hermana y las lágrimas una vez más se derramaron por sus mejillas, dejando caer algunas sobre el rostro de Ruby. Con cuidado, limpió aquellas lágrimas con su pulgar mientras le brindaba unas suaves caricias... Esto sería lo mas duro que debían enfrentar y ninguna de las dos estaría preparada para ello.

[...]


End file.
